diamanterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Details Details/Alice
alice da-yoon cha-vasilyeva-næsheim is a 4th year ravenclaw and the adoptive daughter of sadie cha, svetlana vasilyeva and matteus næsheim ●● updates ♦ finished 3rd year ♦ vacationed to russia for the summer ♦ entered 4th year ♦ now able to speak, albeit brokenly and slowly ♦ still prefers to communicate via notepad ●● information [ ooc ] status active owner aceofaegi inspiration square two by pohroro | ●● basic information Full name || ▪ Alice Da-Yoon Cha-Vasilyeva-Næsheim Meaning behind name || ▪ Alice is her English name ▪ Da-Yoon (다윤) is her birth name, from Sino-Korean 多 (da) meaning "numerous, excessive" combined with 尹 (yun) which is defined as "eldest" in Korean which is different from the Chinese definition. ▪ Cha (차) is her adoptive mother Sadie's surname, from Sino-Korean 車 (cha) meaning "chariot". ▪ Vasilyeva is her adoptive mother Svetlana's surname, the feminine form of Vasilyev, meaning "son of Vasil". ▪ Næsheim is her adoptive father Matteus' surname, from Old Norse Nesheimr, a compound of nes ‘headland’, ‘promontory’ + heim ‘homestead’, ‘home’. Nicknames || ▪ Ali — close friends & family Age || ▪ 14 Birthday || ▪ — Assigned sex || ▪ Female Gender identity || ▪ Female Sexual/romantic orientations || ▪ Bisexual biromantic Nationality || ▪ Korean Ethnicity || ▪ Korean Species || ▪ Human [ Witch ] Marital status || ▪ Single ●● physical info To her, her best feature is her cheeks. Tattoos || ▪ None. Piercings || ▪ None Dominant hand || ▪ Ambidextrous Voice || ▪ Soprano Scent || ▪ Macademia and honey Blood status || ▪ Half-Blood Face claim || ▪ Kim Hyun-Jin [ Hyunjin; LOONA ] ●● magical info [ Wand ] Ivy, Unicorn tail hair core [ Boggart ] The car crash that killed her biological parents and took away her voice [ Patronus/Animagus ] None | Cat [ Amortentia ] Cinnamon rolls, peppermint candy, kimbap [ Exotic? ] Nope ●● personality [ Likes ] ▪ Peace and quiet; cats; music; flying; apples; people who share food with her; food trips; food [ Dislikes ] ▪ Camera flashes; nuts except for macademia; people interrupting her time with her parents; cars going too fast; rainy season [ Loves ] ▪ Singing; gourmet food, strawberry yogurt; her family; Russia; Norway; going to the mentioned country with her parents [ Loathes ] ▪ Reckless drivers, people who judge her parents for their choice in partners [ Passions ] ▪ Singing Alice has a wickedly sharp bite, even in her written words, not to mention her habit of throwing shade and pouring tea at any given moment. Most of the time, she looks displeased at the entire world and how everyone is so noisy, fidgety and talkative. Alice doesn't do small talk for the reason that she really isn't interested in how the weather is doing nor how their sibling is so annoying. This is why she has her noise-cancelling headphones, to better ignore the people around her. One thing about Alice is that she's an extreme sucker for food, a real foodie at heart. Give her food that she deems delicious and she'll consider you bearable. Feed her everyday, she'll start to love you. She doesn't really vocalise this but it's clear in her body language, especially a certain glint that would appear in her eyes whenever she'd see food she's particularly interested in. Not only that, Alice carries a lot of snacks and food on her person and is very reluctant on sharing any of her food unless you're one of the people she likes. Alice has psychogenic aphonia, which means she can't use her voice even though her vocal chords are perfectly functional in the sense that she can still cough, laugh and among other things because of an underlying psychological reason. She doesn't want to talk about the reason behind the loss of her voice because it involved her biological parents and how she lost them. Only her adoptive parents know about this reason. If Alice ever confesses to someone about this topic, it means she trusts them very much because she's not one to give out trust easily. ●● history Alice Cha-Vasilyeva-Naesheim was born Yoon Da-Yoon to Yoon Ji-Yeon and Yoon Hyo-Jeong, musicians and close friends of her future adoptive mothers Sadie Cha and Svetlana Vasilyeva and future adoptive father Matteus Naesheim. At a young age, she was gifted with an excellent singing voice, something her parents wanted to help nurture. While Dayoon wasn't that enthusiastic about singing, she does enjoy it and it does make her parents happy so she does it anyway. Both of her parents were magical as well, so when Dayoon started to show tiny bursts of magic, her parents began to tutor her on the basics of magic even though she wasn't old enough for a wand. Dayoon grew up surrounded by music and magic, which explains her natural affinity towards music in general. By the time Dayoon was 6, she was already performing in several local singing competitions and winning most of them. The attention is a little suffocating, sure, but seeing her parents being really proud of her made it all worth it. Unfortunately, this scenario wasn't meant to last. When she was 8, Dayoon's parents and her voice were taken away from her when their car collided with a drunk driver on the way back from another singing competition. The last thing she heard were her parents' words of love to her and each other and the last words she ever spoke were 'help'. According to her eomma Sadie, Dayoon was in a coma for five months while her parents had been announced dead on arrival. This broke Dayoon, especially since she wasn't even able to see her parents one last time nor even attend their funeral. The last nail on the coffin was when it was revealed that she would never be able to speak nor sing again. Dayoon could still remember Sadie, Sveta, and Matt embracing her as she cried herself to sleep, desperately clawing at her throat. When Dayoon was discharged from the hospital, she was immediately adopted by Sadie and her partners Sveta and Matt per her request. The three were her last ties to her deceased biological parents and she doesn't want to be taken away from them by a couple of strangers. Taking on the legal name of Alice Da-Yoon Cha-Vasilyeva-Naesheim, she began her path to healing with her three new parents holding her hand along the way. It's been seven years since then and Dayoon, now Alice, had mastered two sign languages, writing quickly and with ease, and is now slowly regaining her ability to talk through the help of speech therapy. She's attending Hogwarts and is now entering her 4th year. |}